


Masters Poem

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Masters Poem

He is beaten by the mobsters.

Until a new human saves him from those monsters.

The man is a mess.

Just like he needs to piss.

His new human is a disaster.

But not a monster.

He names him Lucky.

And the dog feels plucky.

Lucky likes pizza.

From Avenue plaza.


End file.
